The Flame Still Burns.
by Ben Myatt
Summary: Angsty Songfic, semi-sequel to my previous fic. just R+R


Disclaimer: Digimon doesn't belong to me, and neither does the song. Bugger.

*

_DEDICATED TO_: Fuchan and Sora Ashley Bates. Even though we are separated by the Atlantic Ocean, the encouragement and threats still ring home.

*

(A/N) this songfic is a mini-sequel to my fic, "How can I go on without you." You don't have to have read it, but it helps.

*

**_THE FLAME STILL BURNS._**

By Ben Myatt

=============================================================

Yamato Ishida walked through the Hospital corridors, towards the room where he had spent so much of his time the 5 years before, when he had lost someone more important to him than life itself. This part of the hospital was fairly empty now. Nowhere near as crowded as it had been in those days.

********

_I live a life that's surreal_

_Where all that I feel I am learning._

For life has been turned on the lathe, 

_Reshaped with a flame that's still burning_.

********

Sora. Even after all this time, he could still remember her laughter; still see the smile on her face, clear as the morning, fresh as the spring. He had loved her from the very first moment he had met her, and never, in his entire life, had he met someone so buoyant, so free. Her very presence had been like standing in a thunderstorm, dazzlingly beautiful, amazingly vibrant. Startlingly sad.

For months after the cancer had taken her away from them, Matt had wandered through life like a stranger, not caring who he had seen, not caring what he had done. How he had managed to make it through those months, he didn't know, but he accredited it mainly to Tai and Jun. The two friends who had stood by them through it all.

********

_And in time, it's all a sweet mystery,_

_When you shake the tree of temptation._

_Yeah, and I, I know the fear and the cost,_

_Of a paradise lost in frustration._

********

Then he was at the door, the one he had stood outside so many times, not wanting to enter, not wanting to feel like he had. Trying to separate himself again, like he had done for those first few months in the digital world. Unconsciously, his hand went to the chain around his neck, from which hung the light golden band that he had given her. A symbol of their love, a symbol of what had never happened.

An engagement ring.

********

_And the flame still burns_

_It's there in my soul for that unfinished goal_

_And the flame still burns_

_It's a glimmer and then, it lights up again_

_In my life_

_In my life._

********

He pushed the door, and went in. the room was empty, as he'd expected. This part of the hospital was only used in emergencies, and Odaiba rarely had anything that qualified as an emergency. The odd attack by Digimon excepted. He sat on the seat by the bed, and looked at the cold, empty sheets, trying as hard as he could to remember what it had been like.

"It's difficult, isn't it?"

His head snapped around, and his face softened into a grin as he recognised Jun, sitting in the chair that she had occupied in those terrible weeks. He nodded.

"It's easier with friends here. It was that little bit lighter when you and Sora were together, sparring verbally."

"Sparring? I'd say the points were being counted."

She said the words with a grin, and Matt failed to suppress a laugh.

********

_I, I want my thoughts to be heard_

_The unspoken words of my wisdom_

_Today, as the light starts to close_

_Tomorrow who knows who will listen?_

********

"She was never sad, Matt. She would never have wanted you to regret what happened."

Matt's eyes fell to the bed sheets once more, and a small, sad smile crawled across his features.

"I know. And I don't. Whatever happened, it was meant to be. but that doesn't mean I will ever stop loving her."

********

_For my life has no language in love,_

_No word from above is appearing._

_For all time, and time is a fire that's stoked,_

_With the reason of hope and believing._

********

He stood, and walked over to the window, pulling back the curtains, he reached into his pocket, and removed a small candle, and a box of matches. Placing the candle on the windowsill, he tied back the heavy fabric curtains, making sure they wouldn't be caught in the flames. 

He struck a match, and the fire leapt bright, dazzling in the darkness of the room.

********

_And the flame still burns_

_Yeah, it's there in my soul for that unfinished goal_

_And the flame still burns_

_It's a glimmer and then, it lights up again_

_In my life_

********

He touched the match head to the candles wick, watching as the fire spread from one to the other, like water on a windowpane. Jun stood to be beside him, and they stood there, watching the flame in the darkness of the night.

********

_Keep a rollin', keep that flame still burnin'_

_Keep a rollin', while the world keeps turnin'_

_Yeah, keep a rollin'_

_Yeah, keep a rollin'_

********

Matt whispered a silent prayer to the night, as he felt the tears creep into the back of his eyes. He turned to look at Jun, and they hugged.

The intercom broke them apart.

"Doctor Ishida, and Nurse Kamiya to the Takenouchi ward please."

They smiled slightly, and left the room, closing the door gently behind them.

********

_And the flame still burns,_

_It's there in my soul for that unfinished goal._

_And the flame still burns,_

_It's a glimmer and then, it lights up again,_

_And the flame still burns,_

_Yeah, it's there in my soul for that unfinished goal._

_And the flame still burns,_

_Its a glimmer and then, it lights up again,_

_In my life, _

_in my life._

********

Behind them, the small candle burnt down to the last of its wax, before it went out, as if snuffed by an invisible hand.

=============================================================

(A/N)

Yeah, I know, not my usual jolly stuff, but I heard this song and it just got right to me, so I had to write this. 

The people I dedicated it to have been good internet-buddies, and have encouraged me through all my fics. Mainly with threats of GBH, but we'll leave that aside.

There are many cancer charities. Please donate to them.

-Ben Myatt. 9/5/2002.


End file.
